justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
Toons (Cars) (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast *Lightning McQueen - Ted (The Lorax) *Sally Carrera - Audrey (The Lorax) *Mater - Blu (Rio) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mack - Ferdinand *Chick Hicks - Guy Gagné (Turbo) *Strip "The King" Weathers - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Lynda Weathers - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Tex Dinoco - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Red - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Sheriff - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Fillmore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Ramone - Manny (Ice Age) *Flo - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Lizzie - Fiona (Shrek) *Van and Minny - Flik and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Mia and Tia - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Fred - Ramon (Happy Feet 1 and 2) *Stanley - Shrek *Boost - Cretaceous (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *DJ - Maelstrom (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Wingo - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Snot Rod - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Tractors - Boov (Home) *Frank - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Other cast * Bob Cutlass - boog (open season) * Darrell Cartrip - dog announcer (chicken little) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - animals (chicken little) * Kori Turbowitz - Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Harv - Minion (Megamind) * Lightyear Blimp - Biggie (Trolls) * Peterbuilt - Ronin (Epic) * Car Reporter #1 - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Japanese Car Reporter - Periwinkle (Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings) * Dale Earnheardt, Jr. - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Jay Limo - Buster Moon (Sing) * Sven 'the Governator' - Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) * Car Reporter #2 - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Security Guard #2 - Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Mario Andretti - Balto * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - aliens (jimmy neutron * The King's Pit Crew - guardias (tangle) * Dinoco Helicopter - Dragon (Shrek) * Michael Schumacher Ferrari - Little Creek (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * T.J. Hummer - Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) Scenes * Toons (Cars) part 1 - Dinoco 400 * Toons (Cars) part 2 - Victory Lane * Toons (Cars) part 3 - Rust-Eze * Toons (Cars) part 4 - "Life is a Highway" * Toons (Cars) part 5 - Ted's Lost * Toons (Cars) part 6 - Into Town * Toons (Cars) part 7 - Where's Ted? * Toons (Cars) part 8 - The Cell/Ted's Trial * Toons (Cars) part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers * Toons (Cars) part 10 - Shifu's Challenge * Toons (Cars) part 11 - A New Road * Toons (Cars) part 12 - 'Turn Right to Go Left' * Toons (Cars) part 13 - Back to Work * Toons (Cars) part 14 - Boov Tipping * Toons (Cars) part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight * Toons (Cars) part 16 - Shifu's Piston Cups * Toons (Cars) part 17 - Breakfast at Ellie's * Toons (Cars) part 18 - Walk with Audrey * Toons (Cars) part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" * Toons (Cars) part 20 - Stampede * Toons (Cars) part 21 - Shifu's Race * Toons (Cars) part 22 - 'He's Gone?' * Toons (Cars) part 23 - A New Customer/Crusin' * Toons (Cars) part 24 - Ted's Found * Toons (Cars) part 25 - California Race (Part 1) * Toons (Cars) part 26 - California Race (Part 2) * Toons (Cars) part 27 - Back on the Map * Toons (Cars) part 28 - End Credits Trivia *The Clips for Shifu, Guy Gagné, Dracula, Sulley and Mike, Rodney Copperbottom, Manny, Ellie, Joy, Sadness, Cretaceous, Maelstrom, Hopper, Molt, the Boov and Rudy are the same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Cars Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs